


Moon of My Life

by stinlinskis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Beta Kate Argent, Derek is Drogo, Derek is in his early twenties, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Status Updates, Stiles is Daenerys, stiles is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinlinskis/pseuds/stinlinskis
Summary: “Is this the omega? He is beautiful,” Kate’s nose wrinkles when the unknown man says that. “My Alpha will certainly be pleased with him. I am Scott.”Kate snorts, “Well Scott, your alpha has very low standards then. He is too skinny for an omega.”Scott only smiles again, “An omega nonetheless...trust me. He’ll want him.”Game of Thrones AU in which Omega Stiles Stilinski is sold to the Alpha Hale by Princess Kate in exchange for his shifters services in claiming the other kingdoms of Westeros.





	

“Can you shut your thinking for once? Be grateful that the Alpha agreed to this or you would be in my dungeon pleasing my guards right now.” Princess Kate sneered with an obviously fake smile, lying on her side on the couch. It reminded Stiles of a hyena his dad once killed while it was still laughing.

Kate was known to be an evil and selfish beta woman who wanted nothing more than to be the center of attention. _Huh. That’s probably why she wants to get rid of me_ , Stiles thought to himself. Even since it was spread across the village that Stiles had presented as an omega, Kate had always glared at Stiles with hate and jealousy.

Stiles’ thoughts are interrupted when a tan, shirtless man approaches them with a tattoo on his upper arm. He discreetly takes a sniff of the air and recognizes the man as a beta. Stiles is surprised when the young man meets his eyes and smiles.

“Is this the omega? He is beautiful,” Kate’s nose wrinkles when the unknown man says that. “My Alpha will certainly be pleased with him. I am Scott.”

Kate snorts, “Well _Scott_ , your alpha has very low standards then. He is too skinny for an omega.”

Scott only smiles again, “An omega nonetheless...trust me. He’ll want him.”

Kate rolls her eyes and sighs. “I know how this game goes, McCall. We give the alpha a status,” she gestures to Stiles, “and he’ll give us an army. Thousands of shifters will raid the other kingdoms, people will cry out for their rightful ruler. The name Argent will go down in history.”

Scott looks a bit disturbed, but apparently he’s smart enough to know better than to argue. “Certainly, your highness.”

Stiles, who's been watching the whole exchange silently, looks away. He doesn’t have a doubt in his mind that Kate will do anything in her power to make her plan come to pass.

***

The moon is high in the sky when their guests finally arrive. They are three large men on what appear to be wolves, all with different tattoos.

Scott leads Stiles and Kate to the men and clears his throat to speak in an unknown language to Stiles, “ _I present beta Princess Kate Argent, sister of King Argent. Next in line of the Argent throne. Her charge, omega Stiles Stilinski. Son of Knight Stilinski._ ”

Stiles stares curiously when the men nod in greeting. “This is Alpha Hale’s trusted pack.” Scott informs them.

The shifters all turn their stare to Stiles. Stiles quickly averts his eyes to his feet. 

Scott puts his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and guides him to look in the direction of the back of a muscular man. “That man over there, dear omega. That is Alpha Hale.”

The man’s body absolutely screams Alpha. Hale is the tallest man in the courtyard, with cropped jet black hair, and smooth tan skin. His back has a spiral shaped tattoo, that Stiles can’t identify.

Scott pulls away from Stiles and starts to head towards the Alpha’s direction. Kate leans closer to Stiles, looking at the Alpha. “You see that tattoo on his back? It’s called a triskele. All Hales and their mates have this tattoo. It’s a symbol for alpha, beta, and omega. When you become his omega, you will get the tattoo as well.”  

Stiles stays silent and stares at the Alpha. The man’s face is harsh and his dark brows are furrowed. His eyes though, are what captures his attention. They’re soft and are a green that’s he’s never encountered in real life before. The man is quite beautiful, but it’s not enough to change Stiles’ mind about the marriage.

“I don’t want to be his omega,” Stiles whispers brokenly. “ _Please._  I don’t want to, I want to go home.”

Kate keeps a mask of calm, but her eyes burn with anger and her voice is harsh when she whispers, “Home? You have no home. Your father left you because he didn’t want the burden of a useless omega _whore_.”

Stiles’ eyes fill with tears, but that doesn’t stop the harsh words from continuing. “I’d let all his men fuck you, all thousands of them and their dogs too if that’s what it took. Now, clean your eyes.” The Princess sneers.

Stiles’ wipes the unshed tears, and watches as Scott begins to come their way with the Alpha in tow.

“Smile. And stand up straight. Let him see that omega body of yours. God knows that it isn’t that impressive to begin with.” Kate whispers nervously.

Stiles stands up straight and puts on a fake smile.

***

Alphas, betas, omegas, and children, have all gathered to celebrate their Alpha’s wedding day. Stiles’ sits beside Alpha Hale. He feels weird in the silk fabric of his wedding attire, used to the flannels of his old clothing. Hale doesn’t acknowledge that he is there. He’s too busy shouting commands to his shifters in their language. 

Sat below them is Scott, the Alpha’s uncle Peter, and Princess Kate.They are in the midst of conversation, keeping their voices low. Scott looks up and waves at them every once in awhile though. 

Stiles steals a glance at Alpha Hale. He seems to be ignoring Stiles’ existence, staring at the ground below with no expression on his face. Curious, Stiles looks to see what his betrothed is watching: shifters and beta drummers pounding on drums made of wood as omega men and women start a traditional wedding dance for the Alpha.

It seems as though that these shifters are fairly open with each other. The dance is extremely sexual, and in the middle of the dance a beta man grabs one of the dancers, pushes her on all fours and takes her right there in front of the encouraging crowd. Alpha Hale snorts while Stiles watches on with horror.

Soon almost all the dancers have alphas or betas all over them. The trouble starts when two alphas try to claim the same omega. Both men shift into their wolf form and pounce on each other. The fight is fast and brutal, their fangs blurring in the sunlight. Finally, one shifter stumbles and isn’t quick enough to recover before the other wolf goes for his neck, and tears his throat out. The victor howls in triumph and mounts the omega male while still in his wolf form. Stiles struggles to keep himself from vomiting. 

Kate smirks in approval. _Yes_ , she made the right decision to have these shifters as her army.

Suddenly, Alpha Hale stands up and snarls out a noise that makes everyone stop what they’re doing. Hale looks at Stiles with a blank expression. Stiles finally notices that everyone is staring at him and he feels his face heat up. Stiles stands and follows his Alpha’s lead when he goes down the ramp to the center of the forest.

Men and women of all dynamics come up to them and lay gifts before their Alpha, and new Omega. Soft furs, shiny jewelry, and others make up a large pile at their feet.

Kate approaches with a fake grin on her face. Stiles despises her. “I too have brought gifts,” Kate gestures to three young girls behind her. “This is Lydia who will teach you to speak in the ways of the shifters, Kira who will teach you to ride, and Erica who will teach you…” She smirks. “...the art of love.”  

The Alpha’s uncle is next and he approaches with beta shifters carrying a large chest. “This gift is from me and my sister, Derek’s mother, who passed away,” _So his name is Derek_. “It was intended for the mate of the Alpha.” He bows and moves away for the shifters to present the chest.

Peter gestures for Stiles to open the chest. When Stiles opens the chest he gasps at what he finds. Inside, are three wombs surrounding fetuses of unborn direwolves.

“Direwolves went extinct when the hunters killed them all. My sister found a pregnant injured one and saved the pups inside. They’re fossilized now, but they are nonetheless beautiful.” Peter explains while Kate rolls her eyes.

“Lies, of course.” She scoffs.

Stiles ignores her and is mesmerized by them, lie or truth. “Thank you Peter. I will cherish them always.”

Derek walks into the crowd, and the shifters split like the red sea for him.

Stiles tries to hide his anxiety when all the shifters look back at him. To him, they are an intriguing species, but to them he is like an alien from the sky. They have never seen an omega like him before.

The Alpha reemerges from the crowd with a small amber ball of fur. The crowd waits eagerly to see how Stiles will react. Stiles feels his heart melt when he sees the small ears pop out from the ball. It’s a wolf pup, and Stiles hesitantly reaches out to take the pup in his arms.

Derek says something in the wolf tongue that Stiles doesn’t understand, and Scott translates. “Alpha says that this pup was the closest color he could find to match your eyes. It is female.”

“She’s beautiful.” Stiles murmurs scratching behind the pup’s ears.

Scott meets Derek’s eyes when he nudges him, and takes the pup away from Stiles. Derek then steps forward, hands gripping Stiles’ waist gently, and lifts him up on top of a large white wolf with gold armor. All the shifters stare at him. Their new Omega.

Stiles grabs onto the wolf’s reins tightly. He whips it gently and the wolf starts to move. Stiles feels nervous at first, but when the crowd parts for him and the wolf moves faster, he smiles. He nudges the wolf to go faster and laughs in glee when the wolf complies. The shifters start cheering, impressed that their new Omega is a natural.

Stiles stops the wolf and turns to look at Scott and his new husband. “Tell Derek he has given me the moon.” 

Scott translates, and for the first time ever, the Alpha smiles. The shifters from the previous day come forth with Derek’s wolf, that the Alpha then mounts.

Stiles' happiness deflates when he sees Princess Kate approaching him with a pleased smirk. She grips his calf, “You make him happy now.” She digs her sharp nails in and Stiles flinches.

Derek begins to trot on his wolf and Stiles follows, looking back at Kate and Scott. Whatever happiness he had felt in the moment has been burned out like a fire. He is now terrified.

***

Derek eventually stops them at a grassy spot beside a beautiful river with the reflection of the moon. He gracefully hops off the wolf and helps Stiles get off of his. He feels helpless and shivers when a harsh wind blows his way. He doesn't notice when Derek leaves to tie the reins of the wolves to a nearby tree.

When he returns to stand in front of him, Stiles feels tears start to run down his cheeks. Derek stares at him, an unreadable expression on his face. He rubs away his tears with a calloused thumb and a soft noise. “No.” Derek grunts.

Stiles sniffles, “You know how to speak english?” 

Derek shakes his head, “No.” He starts to stroke the hair at the nape of Stiles’ neck, cooing softly in his language. An instinctive maneuver all alphas have to calm down a distressed omega.

Stiles doesn't understand, but he can recognize warmth in the Alpha’s voice. It’s a tender tone that he hasn’t heard since he was a child.

Derek cups his face and continues cooing words in that gruff language. Derek looks into his eyes and Stiles feels his breath hitch when he sees those beautiful green eyes pierce into his. “No.” He says again.

Stiles feels a smile begin to creep onto his face. A big strong alpha, who only knows one common word. “Is ‘no’ the only word that you know?”

The Alpha doesn’t reply. Instead he removes his shoes and starts to pull on the laces on his pants. After a moment of hesitation, Stiles leans in to help him. He pulls off the thick material slowly, breath hitching when he feels the warmth radiating off of the the Alpha’s cock.

When his clothes are off, Derek meets his eyes again. They’re dark and full of lust. Stiles swallows the lump in his throat when Derek gently starts to removes his clothing in return. When his undergarments are removed, Stiles covers his soft cock in shame.

Derek pulls his hands away gently but firmly, “No.”

Stiles shivers when the wind blows over them. He can feel the Alpha’s eyes roaming over his body. Derek nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck, his beard tickling Stiles. He softly starts to kiss and nip along the exposed skin while his hands slide up Stiles’ chest, brushing his erect nipples. Stiles gasps in response and instinctively spreads his legs so his Alpha can slot between them. 

Stiles feels breathless when he feels Derek's slick erection rubbing against his stomach, and notes a sticky warmth between his own thighs. Finally, the Alpha settles his hands on his waist and pulls away from his neck to look into his eyes. Derek cups his face again and Stiles shudders.

“No?” Derek murmurs.

Stiles grabs his mate’s hand and guides it to the wetness that he’s identified as slick leaking from his hole. “Yes.” Stiles responds and cups the Alpha’s face to bring him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this was written really quickly and is unbetaed but i really wanted a short fic about sterek infused with daenerys/khal drogo's first meeting so i did just that but quick note  
> -this is more book inspired than show inspired  
> -stiles doesn't consent to actually marrying derek, but he does consent to having sex with derek
> 
> Update: wow it’s been a year already since I’ve wrote this! I can’t believe you guys liked it so much :) I do want to write a sequel to this story, I just haven’t had the time since I got a new job, and I actually just got engaged a couple weeks ago! Hopefully I’ll be able to turn this into a series or a chaptered story soon!


End file.
